


Heartbeats- An Amourshipping One Shot

by ShiitakeSue



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiitakeSue/pseuds/ShiitakeSue
Summary: Serena never would have imagined losing to Aria, but she did. Now, she is lost and doesn’t know what to do, but maybe a certain someone can help.





	Heartbeats- An Amourshipping One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!!!! Oh, and we really need more amourshipping fanfictions.  
> Announcements: Welcome to my first ever fanfic! Please let me know what I could improve opon like spelling, punctuation, and etc. 
> 
> Also, I will be doing some Miraculous Ladybug fanfics as well as some more Pokemon ones (mainly amour) and other anime’s!!
> 
> Then, finally, please leave nice comments and if you have any thoughts or suggestions, make them positive. Any negative comments (insults) will result in my nexts fanfictions having disabled comments, thank you!!!!
> 
> ~Miraculous_Anime_Fan

It was yesterday. It was the day I lost to Aria on my quest to become Kalos Queen. If only I had what Palermo said I needed. But, I did’t and now I have to face the hard truth. 

My dream is gone, gone like the wind.

Narrator’s POV:

Serena stood on the platform that would elevate her to her final performance arena with her three Pokèmon, Braixen, Pancham, and Sylveon. With a breath, Serena began. Colorful fountains hit the stage like a bullet as Serena and her Pokèmon pulled off their best stunts and moves. For Serena, she wondered how it was all happening so fast.

She finished. The whole crowd cheered and Serena felt exhausted. After all, being a Pokèmon Performer trying to defeat the current Kalos Queen, Aria, is tough. 

“Thank you, guys,” said Serena smiling.

“Chum!”

“Xen-Braix!”

“Syl-Sylveon!”

Serena knew that this experience had been so... exhilarating! It felt like just seconds ago that she had stepped on stage, but actually, it had been minutes. Also, right before her Aria had given her performance.

“Now, madams and mademoiselles, we need your full attention!”

It was Monsieur Pierre, the Pokèmon Performance announcer.

“We will now be announcing our Kalos Queen, who will also receive this beautiful and lovely tiara. Klefki, if you’de please bring it in?”

Out of the blue, Aria stepped out with Klefki and shining that all too familiar smile.  
It held the Kalos Queen tiara that glimmered too brightly to look at.

“Wow, it really is glamorous,” said Serena in awe of what she saw before her very eyes.

“Now the scores,” said Monsieur Pierre, “and you all know what to do.”

Serena and Aria took their places, standing a few feet apart. Silently, the audience held up their glow-casters as Serena looked happily at a certain group of friends. It was, of course, Bonnie, Clemont, and Ash. Serena had always had a particular interest in Ash with his messy raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

The glow-casters were lighted as, Ash, of course always chose pink for Serena. Clemont and Bonnie also chose pink. 

“Yes, keep those votes coming madams and mademoiselles!”

Serena felt her heart start beating faster by each passing second. Aria, of course, seemed like she was gonna win, but wait? Would Serena give up? No. She would wait for the results. “Don’t give up until it’s over,” Ash would say and Serena knew it, for sure, wasn’t over yet.

“Ok, the results are in. And the winner...”

“Aria!!!!”

At that very moment Serena felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. It was over. It was the end and there was no going back or fixing it. She quickly ran out as she felt a tear stream down her face. 

XXXX  
It was the next day, and Bonnie was awoken to Clemont’s (or Bonnie’s future) Dedenne. You see, Bonnie wasn’t quite old enough to own a real Pokèmon yet, as she was only eight-years-old, and therefore could only take care her brothers dear Dedenne. But, once she is of age, 10 to be exact, then she and her brother made a promise that Dedenne will be hers.

“Big brother?”

“Yes, Bonnie?”

“Good morning and what’s for breakfast?”

“Oh, Bonnie, Blaziken eggs and extra crispy Kalosian Toast!”

“Yummmmyyyy! Big brother is the best when it comes to cooking!”

XXXX  
Meanwhile, while Clemont was cooking, Ash was also waking up to the pesky sound of Fletchlings chirping outside and, of course, a grumbling stomach. 

“Oh, looks like I’m super hungry, I wonder what Clemont’s making.”

With that Ash dashed down the stairs of the Pokèmon Center sleeping area to the cooking area where all trainers could cook food. He was greeted by Clemont and Bonnie, but something or someone was missing. Yes, someone in particular.

“Oh hey Ash!”

Hey! What’s up?”

Clemont smiled and pushed the rim of his shiny glasses up his nose. Bonnie just rolled her eyes at her silly big brother because she new exactly what he was going to do.

“Hmhmhmhmhm!! The future of delicious breakfast is here, thanks to my expert cooking skills!”

“Yeh, yeh, big brother we get it already, so just serve it.”

“Wow, your cooking skills are SO AMAZING!!!!”

“Where is Serena?”

“Serena?”

Bonnie and Clemont both stared at Ash with a face that Ash, himself, couldn’t decipher.

“ Haven’t seen her since yesterday’s performance? You?”

Bonnie just stared at two and shook her heard, obviously indicating that she hadn’t seen Serena. Then, with that Ash sighed.

“Oh, well last I saw of her was last night and she told me she needed some alone time. Oh! Also, she would be back before dusk, but....”

“Well, we don’t know Ash! How about after breakfast we go and look for her?

“Ok.”

“Ok? Well, then let’s just enjoy my delectable food and go.”

“Yep!”

XXXX

 

“Serena?”

“Big sis?”

“Serena, are you there by any chances?”

“Hm...let’s split up.”

“Good idea, big brother!”

XXXX

The friends that were almost a “family” all split up with Ash taking the right, Bonnie and Clemont the left, and Pikachu and Dedenne going straight. But, after some time it was already almost sunset and no luck. Ash was mortified for Serena and terribly worried. ‘What if we don’t find her?! Oh no! What if she left us permanently and I...I....never see her again?! My dear childhood friend, Serena Yvonne, no! I WILL FIND YOU!’ Ash thought, “Its not my time to give up on her, after all, she is my best friend and my heartbeat gets louder any faster when ever I’m around her, more or less.”

“What, Ash? It’s time to head back, I mean, I’m sure Serena is just fine, well, um, physically.”

“Yeah?”

“Just a hypothesis.”

“Oh ok. Well, you guys head back, I’m gonna go gallivanting around for her.”

“You sure, it’s kinda cold out?”

“I am extremely sure.”

With that, the raven hair started to head out for Serena.

XXXX

Ash was searching far and wide. It took him a whole hour before he heard the faint sound of sobs coming from a narrow alleyway. It seemed there was someone there, female too.

“Um, who’s there? Serena?”

“...”

Ash got in closer as he had recently saw a blurry shadow since the alleyway was so dark. But, as he got closer, he could depict a female girl, 15 or 16, burying her head in her legs. She looked up with short honey blond hair, sapphire blue eyes, and of course a blue satin ribbon on her pink dresses collar. It was most definitely Serena Yvonne.

“Um...”

“...”

“I...”

“Eh? Who are YOU?? And I?! Wait, Ash??”

“Yep, it’s me...so what’s up and where were you all this time, Serena?”

“I left Ash. Don’t you see? I am a complete and utter loser Ash, so JUST LEAVE ME be, alright?”

“Hey...”

Ash gently placed his hands on Serena’s droopy shoulders and kneeled down to meet her height, no longer lingering.

“What’s up?”

Serena smacked his hands away and gave him an angry look. But, when she fully looked into his eyes she blushed a bright tint of pink and then faded to nothing. She was giving him a emotionless look.

“HEY!!”

“Don’t “hey” me, baka!”

“I was only helping.”

“...”

“...”

I guess...you were only just trying to help.”

“Obviously, I mean, I have been worried sick about you, Serena Amour Yvonne!”

“Really, but I lost...I failed.”

“Are you kidding me? I have lost five freakin’ leagues and now you say that you’ve failed? Wrong! You haven’t and I have. I have failed my goal of becoming a Pokèmon Master or champion of a single region 5 whole times!”

“Ash...”

“Awwn!”

“Huh? What?”

“Nothing. But...uh...what’s next and haven’t I let my Pokèmon down by losing?

“You could compete in Showcases again or try something called contests in Hoenn!”

“Contests?”

“Yeah. My good friends May and Dawn were coordinators with the goal of becoming a Top Coordinator in both Hoenn and Sinnoh.”

“Really? Well, erm, did any of them succeed in accomplishing their goals eventually?”

“Yeah. May.”

“Nice, so if I competed in Hoenn?”

“Then, if you got far enough you could possibly face May.”

“Really? WOW!!”

“Yeah, I know!”

“How does it work, Ash?”

“The contests?”

“Yeah. That’s it.”

“Well, the first round is like the second round of a showcase, you perform and show off Pokèmon and moves. Also, in the end you get your results and whoever did’t pass ends up getting eliminated for each round. But their is a difference, there is judges,” Ash said while smiling brightly and Serena with a look of awe on her face.

“How many?”

“Heh, heh, three.”

“Wow!”

“Is there any other rounds?”

“Yes, actually there is two more rounds after that. Well, what are they?”

“Oh um, what are they, Ash?”

“Well, the second round is like the first round of a showcase, you are challenged to do something like making the best Pokèblocks or a quiz.”

“Wow!”

“Yep, and the third round is a battle.”

“Eh? Well, Ash, that’s different.”

“Yep, but anyways, you then get another random coordinator to battle you. And they judge you based on how much style and flair you put into your moves while battling. Then, they judge you and whoever gets more points and wins will win the contest. Yeah! It’s a finalists sort of thing, ya know?”

“Um...Ash...not really. But, thanks for telling me.”

“Yeah and Serena?”

“Huh? Yes Ash?”

“When you win 6 contest ribbons, you get to enter something called a ‘Grand Festival’, which is basically like a contests version of a Master Class. Then, if you win, you get the title of Top Coordinator of that region.”

“Ash...thanks.”

“No problem.”

“But...”

“SERENA!! Are you still down in the dumps?”

“W-Well, um, basically, yes. I am.”

“Why?”

“Ash...

“Hey! We don’t give up.”

Serena flushed a deep red.

“But—“

“No! Don’t give up until it’s over.”

“BUT ASH!” 

Ash was startled by Serena’s sudden yelling since everything was so placid a second ago.

“Ash, I-I..it’s not that and you’ve helped me with that. I WILL do contests in Hoenn.”

“Serena, then what? What is it?”

“Well, I...don’t want you to leave me.”

“Serena...”

“...”

“Hey, I won’t leave ya, Sere.”

“Really? OH! ASHY!”

Serena choked down a lump that had been in her throat and suddenly she was braking down, while crying into Ash’s shoulder.

“Hey, it’s ok, your Ashy is here.”

“Ash.”

“Huh? Yes?”

“I have something to tell you.”

“W-what?”

“I...l..love you.”

“Serena...”

“...”

“Me too.”

“....”

“Wait? You ok?”

“NOOOOO! NOT AT ALL!!! I just-my heart.”

“Yes? Heartburn?!”

“No! It beats faster whenever I’m around you, all the way since back then at c-camp.”

“Silly boy.”

“Oh, Serena, mine too.”

“Your so handsome and cute.”

“Your so beautiful and talented.”

“Awwn, then..”

“We will let our hearts beat together!?”

“Yes, in sink, together.”

“Our hearts...”

~(([[The End]]))~


End file.
